The present disclosure relates generally to power electronics systems and, more particularly, to electrical power distribution systems and methods for independent electrical systems, such as used on aircraft and other vehicles.
Electrical power distribution on mobile platforms, including aircraft and other vehicles, is accomplished by an electrical power distribution system that controls power output and signal to primary and auxiliary systems on the platform. The electrical power distribution system typically includes control circuitry provided on a printed circuit board (PCB). Power electronics devices, such as power diodes, power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated-gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and the like, may be connected to the PCB by ribbon bond connections or other connection devices.
Electrical power distribution systems for mobile platforms are designed to reside in a minimal amount of space. Power electronics devices, however, generate significant amounts of heat, particularly where high-current loads are present, enough to cause components of the system to fail if the heat is not sufficiently removed. Accordingly, the reduction in system size is constrained by the ability to remove the heat generated by the system. Power electronics devices are sometimes mounted on an insulated substrate to aid in thermal management. This arrangement is usually planar, i.e., a two-dimensional arrangement, with each power electronics device of the package positioned on the same surface of the insulated metalized substrate. This design requires a large amount of space, and often requires extra components, such as the control printed circuit board and wire bond or ribbon bond connections.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved electrical power distribution system that reduces the amount of space required and adequately removes heat from power electronics devices.